My life as a gundalian
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Shun was on guard duty but then Zenet and Sid kidnapped him and Kazzerina turned him into something bad.Will the brawlers help him or will Shun spend the rest of his life as gundalian?Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bakugan.

Shun was on guard duty at the Neathian palace and kept an eye out for intruders.

Then Shun saw something in the distance.

He jumped from the tree and ran to it.

Then Shun flet a pain in the back of his head.

Shun was almost unconscious,but he saw gundalians before he fell unconscious.

"D-Dan…"Shun was being dragged to the gundalian palace.

In the gundalian palace…

"Ren!Is the prisoner here yet?!"yelled Kazzerina,"I'm growing impatient!"

"I'm so sorry mistress Kazzerina."said Ren,'Where is Zenet and Sid…?'

Then Sid and Zenet appeared with an unconscious Shun.

"We are so sorry mistress Kazzerina for being late."said Sid,"He gave us a hard time,but we were able to subdue him."

Kazzerina smiled,"Finally!My new experiment!Sid put him in that container over there!Then you will leave here this instance!"

"Yes mistress..."

After Ren,Sid,and Zenet left Kazzerina was talking to her bakugan.

Then Shun started to wake up,'Where am I…?Who a I…?Am I dead…?Or am I alive…?'Shun thought.

Kazzerina noticed Shun was awake,"Well, isn't it Shun."

Shun was looking at Kazzerina with a confused look,'Am I Shun…?Who is that ugly lady…?'

Shun could only manage a whisper,"W-who…a-are…y-you…?W-who…a-a-am…I-I…?W-w-w-where…a-am…I…?

Kazzerina smirked,'So he lost his memory…?Or did he lose it up to a certain point…?Well let me see.'

"Shun Kazami!"Shun looked at Kazzerina,"Do you now who the battle brawlers are?"

Shun shook his head," where is Ahsoka and Gramps?!Tell me*censored*!"

Kazzerina was shocked,'Who knew he uses bad words like that.'

"Well Shun."said Kazzerina,"I'm a family friend."

"Call me mistress Kazzerina. Or just mistress."

Shun looked at her with a confused look,"Are you gramps's friend?Or are you Ahsoka's friend's mom?Or Mai's and Fang's boss?"

"I'm you're grandfather's friend."said Kazzerina,"Can you please help me will you?"

Shun nodded,"Alright mistress."

"What do you want me to do?"

Kazzerina smirked,"Will you step into this tube will quick?"

Shun nodded.

Shun stepped into the tube. Kazzerina smiled and pulled the lever on the table.

You can hear a loud bloodcurdling scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kazzerina was laughing venomously,"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After awhile Kazzerina stopped the torture.

Shun fell on ground as a gundalian.

Kazzerina smirked,"How do you feel?"

Shun got up off the floor.

He looked around the room.a

He smirked "Yes…Yes mistress…Yes mistress Kazzerina…I feel fine…"

Kazzerina smiled,"Good…Now turn into your human form."

Shun turned into his human form.

He looked like his old self.

"Now,"said Kazzerina,"Lets go get your sister."

Shun nodded.

Kazzerina teleported them to Earth.

They were in front of his house/dojo.

"Ahsoka!"called Shun,"I'm home from Bakugan interspace!"

Then Ahsoka ran outside to meet her brother,"Big brother!"

"I missed you!will you play with me?"

Shun smirked,"I have a better idea."

Then Shun knocked Ahsoka out.

Shun picked Ahsoka up and carried her to Kazzerina.

"Here you go mistress Kazzerina."said Shun."I have the person you wanted."

"Yes!"said Kazzerina,"I'm going to add a new member to are army."

Kazzerina teleported them back to the gundalian palace.

She put Ahsoka in the tube that she put Shun in earlier.

Before Kazzerina turned the machine on Ahsoka woke up.

'Shun…Big brother…?'thought Ahsoka,'Big brother…Why…?Nii-Nii…I…miss…you…'

Then Kazzerina turned the machine on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then Ahsoka fell on the ground as a gundalian.

She then got up and looked at Kazzerina,"Hello…mistress Kazzerina…"

"Why hello Midnight…"said Kazzerina smirking.

Ahsoka turned to Shun,"Hello brother…"

"Sister…"

Kazzerina smirked,"Well .I'll go talk to Berodious."

Both Shun and Ahsoka nodded.

At the neathian palace…

"Hey guys do you know where Shun is?"asked Dan.

"Yeah."said Fabia,"He's on guard duty today."

"I checked there and he wasn't there."Dan was now confused.

"Guys!"yelled Marucho,"The gundalian's are attacking!"

"WHAT?!"

They all ran out to see gundalian ships flying over them.

Then Kazzerina appeared with Ren,Zenet,and Sid.

"Hello brawlers!"said Kazzerina,"Oh!Where is Shun?Did he leave?I wouldn't blame him."

"What do you mean Kazzerina?!"yelled Dan,"Do you know where Shun is?!"

Then Kazzerina snapped her fingers and two figures appeared with their backs turned to the brawlers.

The two figures stood up and turned around.

The brawlers were shocked at what they saw.

It was Shun in his human form(not his gundalian form)

**well I hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own bakugan**

Everybody was shocked that Shun was with the gundalians.

"S-Shun...W-what are you doing with the gundalians?!"yelled Dan,"You betrayed us!"

Shun said nothing.

Dan was starting to get mad,"Answer me Shun!"

Then Shun answered him,"I'm no longer Shun."

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm Shadow."

"Shadow?"yelled Dan,"What kind of name is that?!"

"Kazzerina turned me into a gundalian.I am now serving the emperor."

Everybody was shocked at what Shun had just said.

"Your a what?"said Dan shocked.

"Mistress Kazzerina…May I…?"asked Shun.

Kazzerina nodded smirking.

Then Shun turned into a gundalian.

Everybody was…um…lets just say they were…more then shocked.

Then Ahsoka turned into a gundalian.

Everybody was even more shocked…no horrified.

"Shadow…"said Kazzerina,"And Midnight…attack them!"

"As you wish."said both Ahsoka and Shun.

Then the brought out their bakugan:Leonidus and…Skyress?!

The brawlers were shocked:Where is Hawktor?What did Kazzerina do with him?How did they get Skyress?

"S-S-S-S-Shun…"stuttered Dan,"W-w-w-w-what did they do to you…?"

"Ability activate!"yelled Shun,"Kazami style!Wind Kunai!"

"Ability activate!"yelled Ahsoka,"Ventus bomb!"

**Bam!**

**Crash!**

Both attacks hit the second shied and the attacks broke threw it.

All the neathian guards got into fighting stances but Ahsoka fired another ability,"Ablilty activate!Haos sword!"

**Bam!**

**Crash!**

"Their is no way we can beat them in the state they're in now!"yelled Marucho,"We have to retreat!"

"No!"yelled Dan,"I'm not leaving without Shuna and Ahsoka!"

"Dan!"yelled Fabia,"It's to late to save them!"

Jake grabbed Dan and pulled him into a portal that leds back to Earth.

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"yelled Dan.

When they got out of the portal Dan ran back to the it but Jake stopped him before he got there.

"Let me go!"yelled Dan,"I have to save them!"Tears ran down Dan's face.

With Shun…

The gundalians took over the neathian palace when the brawlers left.

Berodious was took over neathia.

"Kazzerina!"said Berodious,"You did good!"

"Thank you master."said both Shun and Ahsoka,"We are happy we were able to assist you."

Gill was glaring at them,'Damn you Kazzerina.'he thought,'I could get rid of Shadow and Midnight and kill them.'

Kazzerina was smirking at Shun and Ahsoka talking to other gundalians,'He seems like a regular gundalian.'thought Kazzerina,'I'll turn him into a full-blood gundalian.I could make them my son and daughter.'

Kazzerina took Shun and Ahsoka to her lab,"Shadow and Midnight,will you step into this tube?"

They both nodded and stepped into the tube.

Then Kazzerina turned the machine on and turned Shun and Ahsoka into full-blood gundalians.

"Shadow and Midnight."said Kazzerina,"I'm your new mother."

Shun and Ahsoka smiled,"Yes mother…"

**Sorry if some people are OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bakugan.**

Kazzerina was happy Shun and Ahsoka were now her children.

They were now full-blooded gundalians.

Then Kazzerina went to go see Berodious,"Lord Berodious,"said Kazzerina,"I have turned Shun and Ahsoka into full gundalians."

"Why Kazzerina?"asked Berodious.

"So they won't betray us,"said Kazzerina,"They seem to make a great gundalians.I will make sure they are taken care of."

"Yes."said Berodious,"Having them might give us a huge advantage."

"Yes." Kazzerina was happy,"But we already killed all the gundalians."

"Well it's time for you to go Kazzerina."

"Yes master."

Kazzerina went back to her lab to show Shun and Ahsoka where they would be staying.

"Shadow you will be sleeping here."said Kazzerina,"Midnight over there."

"Yes mother."said both Shun and Ahsoka.

"Goodnight."said Kazzerina,"You'll have to up early."

"Yes mother."They said.

After Shun went to his room Kazzerina tucked Ahsoka into bed.

"Goodnight Midnight."said Kazzerina,"See you in the morning,my sweet daughter."

"Yes mother…"said Ahsoka.

"Call me mommy,"said Kazzerina.

"Yes mommy…"said Ahsoka then she fell asleep.

In the morning…

"Morning Shadow!"said Kazzerina.

"Huh…?"said a sleepy Shun,"What*YAWWWN*time is it mom…?"

"5:30."said Kazzerina,"Now get up!"

"Ugh!"Shun was tired,"Fine mom."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"laughed Kazzerina,"You can't win a fight against your mom!"

"Humph!"

"I'll go wake up your sister."

"Morning Midnight!"said Kazzerina.

"Five more minutes mommy…"

"No."said Kazzerina,"You'll wake up now."

"*YAWWWN*Alright mommy."

"Good."

Aftet breakfast Shun took Ahsoka for a walk,"Big brother isn't that Zenet over there with Sid and Ren?"

"Yeah."said Shun,"Lets say hi."

Ahsoka nodded.

They went over to them and said hi.

"H-hi S-Shadow."said Zenet blushing.

"Zenet."

"Hi Ren and Sid!"said Ahsoka smiling,"What are you guys up to?"

"Midnight."said Ren,"Nothing."

Ahsoka smiled,"Big brother is taking me on a walk."

"How are you Shadow?"asked Sid.

"tired,"said Shun yawning,"Mom woke me up early."

"It must be hard having Mistress Kazzerina as a mother."said Sid.

"Not really."

"You guys want some ice cream?"asked Ren,"It's right over there."

Everybody nodded.

**Sorry if the Characters are OOC.I always wondered what Kazzerina would be like is she was a mom!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA!Well good bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Bakugan.**

While Shun and were getting ice cream they were being watched.

Gill was hiding in the Shadows,'That's right…Enjoy life while you can…Midnight and Shadow…'

Then he left into the darkness…

With the Brawlers…

"So we all now the plan right?"said Dan.

Everybody nodded.

"Alright!"yelled Dan,"Drago open the portal."

"A please would've been nice…"mumbled Drago.

Drago opened the portal and they all went back to neathia to get Shun and Ahsoka back,but it was already to late to save them.

When they got there they started to look for Shun and Ahsoka.

They made it to gundalia safe and sound.

They split up into groups of two:Jake and Fabia,Dan and Marucho.

Before they could split up they saw Shun and Ahsoka with Ren,Sid,and Zenet.

"You're kidding me,right?!"said Sid.

"No I'm not."said Shun,"She really did that."

"Are you sure Shadow?"asked Ren,"I mean I just don't see her doing that."

Both Zenet and Ahsoka were just eating ice cream listening to the boys talk.

"Hey Zenet."said Ahsoka,"What are they talking about?"

"Don't know,"said Zenet taking another lick of her ice cream,"Boy stuff I guess."

"SHUN!"yelled Dan.

Everybody turned to see Dan running over to them.

"Hey bud."said Dan,"You okay?Did they hurt you or Ahsoka in anyway?!"

"Do I know you?"asked Shun,"And who's Shun and Ahsoka?"

"You both are."said Dan shocked.

"No,"said Shun,"I'm must have the wrong mom's gonna be mad."

"Ren who is his "mom"?"asked Dan.

"Mistress Kazzerina."

Dan looked at him,"No she's not!Shiori Kazami is!"

"She turned them into full-blooded gundalians!You can't turn them back into humans again!"yelled Ren,"They won't remember you or anything else!The only way to turn them into humans if they die!"

Everybody was shocked.

With Kazzerina…

"Kazzerina!"yelled a voice in the shadows."

"Who is it!"she yelled,"Show your-"

She saw Gill.

He came closer and closer and stabbed her.

"W-Why…G-G-Gill?"asked Kazzerina,"W-w-w-why…?"

Then she fell to the ground slowly bleeding to death,"S-S-Shadow…M-M-M-Midnight…I-I-I love you…"Then she died.

With Shun…

"Come on Midnight!"yelled Shun,"Mom's going to be mad."

"Shadow!Midnight!"yelled Gill,"Come here!"

"Yeah Gi-"Shun was stabbed him in the lungs.

"AHHHHH!"screamed Ahsoka.

Then Gill stabbed Ahsoka in the heart.

Before the died they turned back into humans.

Everybody heard Ahsoka's scream and saw them dead.

Short after Berodious heard about there deaths and found out Gill killed them.

He killed Gill and they had a funeral for Shun,Ahsoka,and Kazzerina.

People were crying and sad.

**Bye people!**


End file.
